skyfur's story
by skyfur rulz
Summary: hello im skyfur and this is my story... no my LEGEND!
1. Chapter 1

**Riverclan**

Leader- willowstar: gray she-cat

Deputy- mudpelt: brown tom

Medicine-cat- dapplespots: gray with dark flecks

Warriors- goldenbelly: golden tom

Mintwhisker: pale tom

Whitepool: white she-cat

Toadfur: black tom

Hollypelt: black she-cat

Silverstripe: silver she-cat

Otterpelt: brown tom

Queens- mothflight: gray she-cat kit- skykit (white she-cat)

Heatwhisker: ginger mate- toadfur kits- soon to come

Snowing: white she-cat mate: goldenbelly kits- frostkit (white tom with long tail and pebblekit (gray she-cat

Elders- voleclaw: gray tom

Weedpelt: elderly gray tom

Mothflight lay next to her tiny mewing ball of fluff. "Is that are new friend?" asked frostkit. "Something like that" mothflight groomed her kits fur as willowstar walked up. "she's beautiful sweaty" "thanks mom" they sat there and looked at skykit and where surprised when she opened her eyes. Now the true story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Skykit lay in her bed yawning and blinking her sleepy eyes when frostkit woke her up. "Mintpaw and whitepaw's warrior ceremony is going on!" "REALLY!" "You will now sit vigil and guard the clan" "dang we missed it" "frostkit you missed it!" shouted pebblekit with excitement. "Don't worry guys your all four moons old you're ceremony will come soon" said skykit's mother. "Thanks mom"

"Now go play" then a skinny brown tom bumped into the group of kits. "Hey otterpelt!" "How's my favorite kits?" said otterpelt with a smile. "Otterpelt I need you what's taking you so… oh" mudpelt stared at the group of kits with annoyance. "Lets go" mudpelt nodded and walked away. "Why does mudpelt hate kits?" asked pebblekit. "He doesn't hate kits… does he?" said Skykit wondering if it was true. "What do you think there talking about?" asked frostkit. "Let's go find out!"

…

"So you understand the plan?" "How cant I its easy wait three moons then before the gathering find a group of rogues, promise them we will give them prey and let them join us if they kill willowstar, then we kill them and you make me deputy" mudpelt nodded and they walked away. "WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Skykit sat worried. She was going to be an apprentice in two days and she didn't even tell Willowstar. I need proof thought Skykit. "What's wrong sweaty" said her mother as she licked her kits fur. "You wouldn't understand" said Skykit laying on the stony floor of the nursery. Mothflight just stared at her kit sad. "You're father didn't like to show his feelings ether" "I actually have questions about him" said Skykit now interested. "Like what?" "Like what was his name and how did he die?" Mothflight sighed his name was Skywhisker and he died in a battle against shadowclan him and Mudpelt where leading it" Skykit felt like a tiny little defenseless mouse when she heard that name. "Um… thanks" Skykit then walked towards her friends. "What are we going to do?!" asked Skykit worried. "We can't tell Willowstar she will never believe us!" said Pebblekit.

"This is my grandmother where talking about she can't just die!" "What are we supposed to do?" asked Frostkit worried. "Get proof!"

…

"You will now be known as Skypaw you're mentor will be Mudpelt" mudpelt nodded. Skypaw slowly walked up to her mentor and put her muzzle against her mentors. Even his gaze was ice cold. Pebblepaw and Frostpaw where lucky there mentors where Toadfur and Silverstripe.

Hopefully the gathering would be better.

A day passed and the gathering begun. All four leaders stood on the rocks under four-trees. Sandstar of thunderclan, Burntstar of shadowclan, and Birchstar of windclan. Skypaw walked to a group of apprentices. "Hi I'm Skypaw" "hi Skypaw I'm Soaringpaw" said a brown tom "And this is Redpaw, Blackpaw, and Squirrelpaw" "hi…" "shhhhh the gatherings about to start" said Toadfur. It finnaly begun!


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my longest chapter so far so… enjoy!**

Finally the gathering begun and Sandstar began. "Thunderclan has been rich with prey lately and apparently a family of foxes thought so to but don't worry my son Lightningwhisker defeated them" "mom I had help" said Lightningwhisker. "Of course Sandstar and her son always so perfect!" "QUITE BURNTSTAR NOBODY ASKED YOU!" shouted Sandstar. Burntstar smiled with the not burnt side of his face. At the end of the gathering Skypaw decided to go talk to Lightningwhisker. "Hi I'm Skypaw" said Skypaw as she bowed her head. "If you didn't here my mother I'm Lightningwhisker" said the handsome golden tom. They talked for a while and it turned out he was only four moons older. "Skypaw time to go"

…

"So Skypaw who where you talking to" asked Frostpaw and for some reason he seemed to have a tint of anger in his tone. "Like you don't know mousebrain" said his sister playfully. "Don't be sad Frostpaw where still friends and how come you didn't try to make other friends" "because I'm loyal and will remain that way" after the gathering they just started talking and messing around. "So sweaty how was you're first gathering?" asked Skypaw's mother. "They where good" said Toadfur and Mudpelt just nodded and kept walking. Skypaw yawned as her eyes started to feel heavy. "I'm going to bed. "Bed but we have training we could be doing!" said Mudpelt angrily. "Let her sleep Mudpelt" said Willowstar. He looked at her as if saying I can't wait to kill you. Then he walked away. "Goodnight Skypaw get ready for bed you have a long day of training ahead of you" Willowstar gave her a lick on the ear then all the apprentices went to bed. "Goodnight" said Skypaw thinking this is a good life.

A moon has passed since the gathering and Skypaw was ready for her second. Right at the moment she was on a hunting patrol with Goldenbelly, Whitepool, Otterpelt, and Frostpaw. "Alright lets split up Frostpaw, Skypaw, and Goldenbelly go over there and me and Whitepool where head that way" said Otterpelt as him and Whitepool walked off. "So how's being an apprentice?" asked Goldenbelly. "Um good…" Skypaw sniffed the air. "What's that?" "It seems to be a mouse go catch it" "OKAY!" said Skypaw. She caught the mouse and was shocked when she heard Otterpelts and Whitepools conversation. "So you in" "yeah sure and I think I might know where to find some rogues" Otterpelt nodded and they walked off as Skypaw sat there in shock. Not Whitepool to! Skypaw tried to walk away but accidently stepped on a leaf. "Shhh… what's that?" Otterpelt looked her way and she ran off. "How am I going to tell the others?" asked Skypaw, "I'll tell them at the gathering.

The trip to four trees felt longer than it usually was. But once they got there them where late. "so now you decided to come" said Sandstar with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Skypaw could feel thunderclan's gazes burning into her pelt. She then sat down and decided to ignore them. After the gathering she looked for her friends and saw Frostpaw talking with a Windclan apprentice.

"Oh hi bi Scarletpaw"

"Bi Frostpaw" Skypaw felt a burning feeling in her chest, was this what jealousy feels like?

"That was my friend Scarletpaw and get this she is half a moon younger, if she was a moon younger I think she would be to immature to mature if she was older" Skypaw quickly understood he was talking about her and Lightningwhisker. She walked off angry and forgot about everything she was going to say.

Skypaw was glad to be back in her clan. And of course Whitepool and Pebblepaw ran to the nursery to see Heatwhiskers kits Goldenkit, Darkkit, Scalekit, Rainkit, and especially Duckkit. Duckkit was a ladies man, He especially caught the hearts of Whitepool and Pebblepaw. He was polite and always loved to show his moves off.

"And I call this the duck pluck" then Duckkit jumped and landed face first in a bush.

"If that was a cat he would be running away in fear" the two cats watching cheered. Skypaw walked to the apprentice den and laid in her nest.

'Starclan please let my clan stay as one' thought Skypaw as she drifted of into a deep sleep.

"Everyone wake up Shadowclan's invading!" Pebblepaw shouted fear in her tone. Skypaw looked up to see a black tom leap over her. She flinched as the huge cat landed behind her.

"Hey little kitty" Skypaw turned her head and struck the cat right in the eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Skypaw ran and saw huge cats battling deadly.

"WHATS GOING ON!?"

"Shadowclan… is trying to invade" shouted Frostpaw trying to dodge his enemies blows.

'What am I going to do?'

Then everyone stopped at the sound of a scream.

"NO BURNTSTAR IS DEAD!" shouted his deputy Badgerpelt.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"RETREAT!"

They all ran and Skyfur winced as a run cat clawed her leg.

"Sweetie are you okay?" said Mothflight as she ran towards Skyfur.

"Its okay mom it's just a… what happened to you!"

Skyfur just noticed her moms scar on the eye.

"Anyone injured come to the medicine den" said Dapplespots the medicine cat. Skyfur limped over.

"That's a big wound of yours"

"Will I be okay?"

"You should rest for a day or two and see what happens" Skyfur nodded and went into a deep sleep.

Three days later

Skyfur held back the pain in her leg as she walked through the forest stretching out her legs.

"What's this?" Skyfur picked up a leaf and studied it. "It's a herb… THERES A WHOLE TRAIL OF THEM!" Skyfur surprisingly followed it to a two-leg nest.

"What the…"

"La la la la… um who are you?"

"Hi I'm Skyfur and you are?"

"Blue I live here"

"Hey Blue who's that"

"Oh hey Rick this is Skpaw, Skypaw this is my brother rick" Blue and Rick looked about four moons old.

"Hey wooly meet Blue's friend sky baw or whatever" Wooly was white with long hair and seemed about 18 moons old.

"Hi I'm Wooly may we help you"

"Um well something like that um I can see Blue knows a lot about herbs"

"well just in case someone's injured then I can help them"

"Like a medicine cat"

"A what?"

"How would you like to join Riverclan?"

After Skypaw explained blue said yes.

"Bi sis have fun"

"Where going to have to tell the leader first okay"

Blue nodded.


End file.
